Cher foutu ange
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Defi ' la lettre' sur D.A Fil conducteur : Il y a quelques jours, Dean a embrassé Castiel. Ce dernier s'est enfuit immédiatement. Dean ne l'a pas revu depuis mais sait que l'ange vient la nuit, il a entendu le bruissement de ses ailes une nuit ou il fut réveillé sentant une présence. Il décide donc de lui écrire une lettre qu'il déposera à son attention sur son chevet.


Cher foutu ange….

Dean fouilla avidement la chambre du motel avant de enfin mettre la main sur une de ces palettes de papiers fournies pour les clients.

Il sortit son stylo et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à écrire:

_'' Cher foutu ange…._

_Tu as l'intention de m'ignorer encore longtemps comme ça Cass?_

_Je peux te jurer mec, que pour un être de milliers d'années d'existence tu agis vraiment avec immaturité!_

_Trois jours maintenant Cass! Trois jours que tu m'évites comme la peste et que tu viens m'espionner durant la nuit!_

_Vraiment Cass!_

_Tu te prend pour Edward Cullen ou quoi? Et oui, je sais que tu '' ne comprend pas cette référence'' Mais franchement Castiel, tu me déçois réellement._

_Toi et moi avons vécus tant de choses ensemble…Nous nous sommes battus côtes à côtes, nous nous sommes même battus l'un contre l'autre plus souvent que je ne le désirais et avons survécu au purgatoire, aux trahison, à l'apocalypse, aux démons…_

_Je suis celui qui aurait dû être horrifié de ce baiser Castiel!_

_C'est moi le mec hétéro dans l'histoire! Toi tu es un emplumé asexué et ça ne devrait pas t'avoir fait fuir ainsi! Est-ce que m'embrasser était si terrible que ça Cass? Tu es un ange et tu as vu tant de monstruosité…Si m'embrasser fait fuir le brave soldat en toi je peux te jurer que tu es quelque peu insultant!_

_._

_Je sais que les choses se sont précipités…Je n'avais pas prévu t'embrasser, tu sais…Du moins, pas comme cela…J'ai rêvé de le faire depuis un bon moment par contre…C'est ce que j'aurais dû t'expliquer au lieux de t'embrasser aussi sauvagement Castiel mais je dois avouer que le désir a été plus fort que moi…_

_Cette idée aussi que tu as d'avoir des lèvres aussi alléchantes…_

_Il y a longtemps que mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus de plus en plus clairs pour moi…Tant de choses ont voulus nous éloigner, faire de nous des ennemis et pourtant tu es resté…Tu es toujours resté auprès de moi Castiel…Avec tes drôles de manies, tes incompréhensions et ta manière d'être …Toi…_

_Et j'ai découvert que ce '' toi'' me plaisait Cass…_

_Je me fiche que tu sois un ange…_

_Je me fiche même que tu sois dans le corps d'un mec…_

_Je crois que je suis arrivé à un carrefour de ma vie où plus rien ne va m'empêcher de prendre ce que je veux dans la vie…_

_Et ce que je veux c'est ce petit ange en trench coat qui passe son temps à apparaître devant moi sans s'annoncer…_

_Ce petit ange en trench coat qui n'a jamais appris la notion ''d'espace personnel''_

_Qui n'a pas un once d'humour…Qui penche toujours la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose…_

_Ce petit ange je l'aime comme il est Cass..._

_Et je tiens à lui…_

_C'est cela que j'ai voulu t'expliquer l'autre soir…Que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer avant de m'embourber dans mes mots parce que je suis vraiment nul dans l'expression de mes sentiments!_

_._

_Ce baiser n'était pas une erreur Cass!_

_C'était bon…C'était beau et c'était vrai…._

_C'était d'ailleurs la chose la plus naturelle de toute ma foutue vie!_

_Tu es parti si vite par la suite! Tu as fuis comme le putain d'emplumé que tu es!_

_Je sais que tu as aimé…Je sais que ce baiser t'as plu…_

_Alors pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur?_

_Depuis quand es-tu si lâche…Ô puissant soldat de Dieu?_

_._

_Je sais que tu es là la nuit Castiel…À veiller sur moi comme tu l'as toujours fait…_

_À te morfonde tout seul…à me regarder sans oser me parler alors que je n'attend qu'un signe de ta part…_

_Je te laisse cette lettre pour que tu la lise Castiel et que tu fasse ce pas vers moi…_

_J'ai fait le premier et à toi de faire le second…Foutue emplumé…_

_Foutue emplumé que j'adore à en crever!_

_Je t'aime Castiel…Et ne compte pas sur moi pour dire ces mots à haute voix! Mais je t'aime…_

_Nous pourrions être heureux ensemble Cass…Est-ce que nous ne le méritons pas un peu?_

_Laisses-nous être heureux Cass!_

_._

_J'ai prit cette chambre de motel seul…Et ça, espèce de petit innocent d'ange, c'est une invitation claire et nette à venir me rejoindre dans ce grand lit parce que ce baiser était trop agréable et qu'il n'est pas le un millième de toutes les choses agréables que j'ai envie de te faire…_

_Ne fais pas l'angelot Castiel…_

_J'attends que toi…_

_Cesse de me fuir mon ange…_

_J'ai besoin de toi…_

.

Dean ne signa pas la lettre…à quoi bon d'ailleurs?

Il la déposa sur la petite table de l'entrée de la chambre et la regarda un long moment avant de s'éloigner vers le lit.

Il se déshabilla entièrement, la peur au ventre, et alla se coucher dans les draps froids.

Castiel allait-il apparaître cette nuit?

Allait-il lire sa lettre? Comprendre le message? Comprendre le besoin et l'amour qu'il avait tenter d'y mettre?

Castiel regrettait-il à ce point ce baiser?

Il avait semblé si enthousiasme, si passionné, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes avec gourmandise…

Allais-ce être tout?

Dean se tourna sur le côté et engouffra son visage dans 'oreiller en tentant de trouver le sommeil.

.

- Dean?

La voix lui parue lointaine, douce

Il ouvrit les yeux, engourdit de sommeil et la voix reprit

- Bonjours Dean…

Cette voix si grave, si belle, provenant directement du paradis…La voix d'un ange…Son ange…

Une main caressa doucement sa joue et Dean rencontra le regard bleuté figé sur lui…

La main descendit vers ses lèvres et le toucher si doux le fit soupirer de bonheur

- Cass?

- C'est moi Dean…

Dean eut un petit sourire et ses yeux s'habituèrent à la faible luminosité et les traits de Castiel lui apparurent.

Castiel était assis sur le lit. Penché sur Dean, une feuille de papier à la main.

- Tu l'as lue? Lui demanda Dean

- Oui

- Et tu t'es décidé à m'apparaître?

- Je ne savais pas que ma présence avait été perçue la nuit…

- Tu crois que le bruissement des ailes d'un ange est un son si commun la nuit, Cass?

- Non Dean…

- Pourquoi tu te cachais comme ça?

- j'avais peur…Peur que tu regrette Dean….

- Idiot d'emplumer….

- J'ai aimé ta lettre Dean… Lui dit Castiel doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et Dean du se retenir d'y plonger avec les siennes.

- Ha oui? Tu peux te compter chanceux mec…Dean Winchester n'écrit pas de lettre…

- Les mots y étaient si beaux, Dean…

- Je suis un vrai poète non?

- Tu as écrit m'aimer

Dean toussota, mal à l'aise

- Ouais…

- Je t'aime aussi Dean…

Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux

- Oh…Bien…

- Et je suis d'accord pour que nous '' nous laissions une chance '' comme tu l'a écrit…

- Très très bien …

- Et que tu m'enseignes toutes ces autres choses agréables…..

Cette fois, Dean craqua et posa sa main derrière la tête de l'ange pour l'attirer à lui

- Ouais…Je suis plus qu'heureux de t'aider Cass…

Le baiser fut emplie de besoin et passionnel.

Castiel embrassait très bien, à croire que le foutue ange n'était pas si innocent que cela.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre avec violence et Dean ouvrit la bouche pour être immédiatement envahi par la langue curieuse et avide de l'ange. Il engouffra la sienne à son tour et explora la bouche délicieuse de Castiel.

- Mais où tu as appris tout cela Cass? Et ne me dit pas '' du livreur de pizza! Demanda Dean lorsqu'il brisa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as aimé Dean?

- Que oui! Et tu ne t'envoles pas cette fois!

- Non Dean…

- Maintenant je vais te déshabiller, je vais t'étendre dans ce lit et on fera l'amour toute la nuit…Et après tu ne te sauveras pas…Parce que ce n'est pas très poli…D'acc?

Castiel eut un petit sourire timide

- D'accord Dean…Et…Dean?

- Oui Cass?

- Je peux garder la lettre?

Dean sourit et posa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de l'ange

- Comme tu veux…Foutu ange…

.

**Et voilà…J'ai écrite cette petite fic en 45 minutes, mon record!**

**J'avais besoin d'écrire un petit moment de tendresse entre mes deux choupinous avant de retourner à ma fic qui me vole tout mon temps!**

**Mais ce petit défi était trop tentant!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**Tourlou**

**Stonewhiteclownement vôtre**


End file.
